


My Thoughts on Harmony Kendall

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Community: writerverse, Diary/Journal, Gen, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character muses on Harmony Kendall..





	My Thoughts on Harmony Kendall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

I like Harmony, and Mercedes McNab sure did an awesome job portraying her on the show as well. Plus, Harmony also reminds me of Karen Smith (played very brilliantly by Amanda Seyfried) in the 2004 film **Mean Girls**. Harmony and Karen have a few things in common there: they both have blond hair, and are not exactly very smart. But while Karen was one of the Plastics (until they broke up at the end of the film), Harmony first took over as the leader of the Cordettes clique after Cordelia began dating Xander; then Harmony was bitten and then sired by a vampire at the graduation ceremony of Sunnydale High before it was blown up by Giles in the Season 3 episode **Graduation Day Part 2**.

I think it’s too bad that Harmony played the “dumb blonde” role ever since she had been in junior high, but was unable to get out of it when she tried and so had to accept that role in the end, while even taking that with her when she became a vampire; I feel bad for her because of that. Unlike Harmony, though, Buffy wasn’t a dumb blonde and was actually very bright, despite what people said about her. Plus, not only was the media constantly bombarding Buffy with images of and stories where a blonde girl plays dumb because of the guys never liking when the girls made them feel stupid and preferring when girls pretended they weren’t smarter than the boys, but also often telling her a twisted message consisting of “dumb is good while smart is bad” and that “only nerds care about their grades and studying”, which Buffy, deep down inside, didn’t like or believe one tiny bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
